


hana yori dango

by spidersrorg



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: (Almost), Dressing, Dressing Room Sex, F/F, FE Femsplash, Festivals, Hoshido | Birthright Route, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Yukata - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 05:01:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11844468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spidersrorg/pseuds/spidersrorg
Summary: [dumplings before flowers.]Rinkah helps Scarlet get ready for King Ryoma's coronation festival.





	hana yori dango

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bluefeatherofhappiness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluefeatherofhappiness/gifts).



“Wow, this fabric is so pretty.”

 

The Nohrian leader of resistance, Scarlet, held the yukata up, eyeing it over. The pattern was almost as flashy as the sword at her side, but still traditionally Hoshidan in design, something that the stylists must have noticed and taken into consideration.

 

Rinkah had been tasked with escorting the new King’s honored guest throughout the festival of his coronation. Rinkah herself had supposed to be an honored guest as a representative of the Fire Tribe, but her father had surprisingly made his way to Shirasagi.

 

While she wasn’t too fond of this job, it was one she preferred over diplomacy. Diplomacy was best solved with a club. But, her father told her, once she was Chieftain she’d need change her mind. She was glad he didn’t make her go to the meetings just for that.

 

“Wait,” the Nohrian woman said once again, “won’t it be so hot with these long sleeves? Hoshido is so warm!”

 

Rinkah snorted a little, “This is not hot.” But she had to roll an explanation in her head, why the yukata wouldn’t be hot, and just settled on, “Just put it on and you’ll see.” Language barriers could be a problem, but Rinkah was a woman of few words to begin with. A blessing in those times, she needn’t show that weakness.

 

“Okayyy,” Scarlet said, skepticism in her voice, then peeled off her clothes. Rinkah looked away, giving her some modesty, as she pulled the yukata up on her back.

 

“Alright, tie me up!” the Nohrian said, holding her arms out to the side, baring her open front. It _was_ Rinkah’s job to dress her. But she was a little bit... brazen here. Freckled skin airing out to see. Where Rinkah had been averting her eyes, she now looked. There was something off, though.

 

“Oh,” Rinkah started, feeling a fire in her face start up, “you don’t...wear those.”  


“Wear what?”

 

“The... undergarments.”  


“Ohh,” Scarlet replied. The woman chuckled and slid off the  yukata from her shoulders. She stepped toward Rinkah and turned around, “Unlace me?”

 

Rinkah made a noise of acknowledgement and set her fingers onto the laces that were the over-complexity of a Nohrian brassiere. Something hidden under clothes had no need being so embellished. At least this wasn’t like Nohrian corsettage, as the Princess attending wore. Rinkah could manage to unlace this.

 

The toned muscles of Scarlet’s shoulders relaxed as the bra loosened, and she pulled it over her head. She arched her back toward Rinkah as she did so, almost as if showing off. Muscles made from throwing hefty javelins from the war. Rinkah’s fingers brushed against her skin.

 

Scarlet then stepped away and Rinkah pulled her fingers back before she could be caught in the accidental touch.

 

“That feels much better,” Scarlet said, then bent over. Right in front of Rinkah.

 

She slid her fingers into the waist of her undergaments… some sort of fundoshi.

 

But while _fundoshi_ were nowhere near attractive, men’s hairy asses exposed to all of nature, this was…

 

Fine black lace melding to the curve of her rear. Complimenting every part there was to see. Like it was inviting eyes to look. And Rinkah couldn’t help but do just so.

 

Especially not when Scarlet gave her hips a little wiggle as she pulled it down her thighs, just as toned as her shoulders from riding a mount. Or how she bent over further as she stepped out of the garment.

 

Rinkah tried to quash the thought that, perhaps, she was doing it on purpose, “Now I will help with your yukata.”

 

“Wait, you have to strip first,” Scarlet said, smiling a little, a hint of jest in her voice, “I can’t be the only naked one here.”

 

“...We can have one naked person at a time.”

  
“Maybe I’m shy.”   


Rinkah didn’t know how to take that.

 

But she knew now that. Scarlet had _definitely_ been doing that on purpose.

 

She sighed out of her nose, trying to feign exasperation. But still, she stepped out of her own clothes, leaving her sarashi in place. She pulled her own yukata on over her shoulders, hers much more unassuming than Scarlet’s. White with the fiery red flowers of her home curling up the cloth.

 

Rinkah felt Scarlet’s eyes on her the entire time, though she tried to avoid the Nohrian’s eyes.

 

Nohrians were their own manner of beast, and to look a beast right into the eyes will spur an attack. Was that not a saying? While Rinkah was as interested as Scarlet seemed to be…she had reservations.

 

Scarlet had brought her own yukata back over her shoulders, and stepped into Rinkah’s space.

 

“Hey!” Suddenly, Scarlet’s finger was hooked and tugging at the hem of the fabric wrapped around Rinkah’s breasts, “why do you get to wear this?”

 

“...It holds everything in.”

 

Scarlet was, unabashedly, looking straight at where her fingers were, a smirk on her face, “Hold them in, huh?”

 

That brazen statement was enough to make Rinkah step back.

 

And to trip backwards over the improperly placed geta that Scarlet had brought inside.

 

Scarlet tumbled over too, despite that her hold on Rinkah had been light, and unraveled most of Rinkah’s sarashi .

 

“Oof,” Scarlet groaned, and propped herself up on her elbows slightly, “what a fall.”

 

Rinkah looked at her. Her pale skin couldn’t hide a flush, even beneath all of those freckles.

 

A fire burned through Rinkah, too.

 

Not when their bare middles pressed together, when Scarlet’s breasts were brushing over her own, and her own leg was in a very improper position between Scarlet’s toned thighs. She dropped that knee. Scarlet let out an uneven breath when Rinkah’s leg moved. But she was looking at Rinkah intensely.

 

The Nohrian then spoke, “I wouldn’t expect you to trip so easily, a warrior like you.”

 

“You fell as well.”

 

“That’s true,” a little laugh. Then a pause. Seriously, “You’re an admirable fighter.”

 

Rinkah was taken aback at the sudden sincerity, when before all Scarlet had done was tease, “...You as well. It was an honor to fight beside someone like you.”

 

Scarlet wet her lips and looked Rinkah in the eyes, “You saved me once. Clubbed an archer trained on me. Probably didn’t see me in the sky, though.”

 

“...I did. I moved to protect you.”

 

Scarlet furrowed her eyebrows, so Rinkah continued.

 

“It would not have been good to let our Nohrian ally fall.”

 

Then Scarlet chuckled and made to get up, but then just remained propped up a little farther than she had. Her eyes wandered over Rinkah’s bare chest, then to Rinkah’s lips, holding her gaze there, “After that day, I wish we had gotten closer during the war.”

 

“...There is time now, in peace,” Rinkah couldn’t believe those words came from her lips. But they had. A show of softness, of longing. “We do have a festival to attend.”

 

“Yeah!” and then Scarlet all but jumped off of her (giving a bounce that drew Rinkah’s immediate attention). “Wrap me up so we can go! I want sweets. The bright-colored ones.”

 

“Dango. I am not fond of sweets myself...but perhaps I will share.”

 

Scarlet grinned bright, and Rinkah’s lips matched with a small, rare smile.

**Author's Note:**

> the main thought running through my head writing this was "god, i love women"
> 
> this is for my very good friend mia! i hope you enjoy your soft butch/hard butch sexual tension. happy fe femsplash!
> 
> (the title is indeed a saying, but. what im getting at here. is they're getting some dango. before theyre getting some flowers------ bye)


End file.
